badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff the Killer in Space
Authors Note: My story is clearly a masterpiece. If any of you dare give this story anything lower than a 100,000,000,000/10 then I will consider that to be a hate crime and cyber-bullying and I will report you to the FBI. My story is perfect because it has a lot of imagination and it is also much better than Ridley Scott's Alien. Anyone with a functioning brain should clearly see that this is a masterpiece. Anyways, here is my masterpiece. After Jeff the Killer was captured in a city for stabbing and killing 5 people, the government decided to blast him off into space to prevent him from escaping and killing more people. They sent 20 astronauts off into space and froze Jeff in a block of ice. Astronaut Davidson: Let's make sure to release him when we're far away from Earth so he'll never come back. Astronaut Schmidt: Good idea. Tell me when you think we are far enough away. Captain Aberson: 5 million miles away from the Earth should do just fine. Astronaut Renn: Sounds like a plan. Astronaut Orton: I might go back to checking the maintenance. Suddenly, the alarm started ringing and a loud voice was heard over the speaker. Astronaut Jones: Everyone, someone dropped the block of ice and Jeff broke free. He already killed 3 of us and he is roaming free around the ship. We need to stop him before he kills any mo- Oh shit. Jeff the Killer: Go to Sleep. Astronaut Jones: Ahh! Help me! Ahh! Jeff the Killer: I am now going to kill all of you. Captain Aberson: Everyone, get the guns! We need to fight him off. 14 of the 20 surviving astronauts took refuge in the guns and artillery room and prepared to fight Jeff. Astronaut Orton: We have to split up so we can find him better. Astronauts Orton, Renn and 5 other astronauts investigated the bottom decks while Astronaut Davidson, Schmidt, Captain Aberson, and 4 other astronauts were to investigate the upper decks. Meanwhile on the bottom decks: Another astronaut: Do you guys see anything? Astronaut Orton: No. Suddenly, Jeff the Killer came out of nowhere and cut someone's head off. He then jumped into the air ventilation system. The other 6 started shooting at him. Jeff came from behind and cut another persons head off. The 5 changed directions and shot in all directions. Jeff came up from the floor and started stabbing all of them. Before any of them could shoot him, Jeff already downed all of them. Astronaut Renn died, but Astronaut Orton was still alive. He pretended to be dead and he waited for Jeff to go. When the other 7 came, they saw that Orton was gravely injured. He told them that Jeff went to the mess hall. Just then, Astronaut Orton died. As they walked inside, Jeff slammed the door shut, grabbed an astronaut, and killed him. The other 6 guys were trying to shoot at him, but they realized that they had to start running. Astronaut Davidson, Astronaut Schmidt, and Captain Aberson decided to run to the top deck as there was an escape pod they could use to escape. Once they would escape, the ship would blow up, thus killing Jeff. The 3 of them sneaked off and left the other 3 astronauts to fight Jeff. They were shooting at him, but their bullets had no effect. Jeff caught up to them and sliced one of their throats open. One of them tried grabbing him, but Jeff broke his arms and flipped him over his head. He cut the head off of the last standing astronaut. He then killed the wounded astronaut. He started running for the other 3. They heard Jeff coming and they threw a few gas bombs at him to slow him down. The gas had no effect on him and he was still running at them at full speed. When they were going through a door, Jeff grabbed Captain Aberson's foot and started stabbing his leg. He told the other 2 to leave him to die. Jeff pulled him up to him and cut his head off. He was then running after Astronauts Schmidt and Davidson. Jeff threw his knife and it impaled Astronaut Schmidt in his head. He fell over dead. Astronaut Davidson made it to the escape pod and as he was closing the door, Jeff grabbed him and was trying to pull him out of the pod. Astronaut Davidson grabbed a fire extinguisher and broke Jeff's hand with it. Jeff let go of him and he slammed the door and locked it. Jeff was banging on the door in desperation. Davidson released the pod and the ship blew up, killing Jeff instantly. Davidson went back to Earth and he was hailed as a hero by everyone. The end. Another masterpiece made by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Creepypasta spinoff Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta